Vulnerable
by crazyshay77
Summary: ZAMMIE ONE SHOT- Zach makes a heartbreaking decision, but will Cammie be able to change his mind? Kind of sad at first, sorry Zammie fans, but trust me it gets better!


**Hey it's Shay! Here's a one-shot about Zach's heartbreaking decision. Not sure how to explain. Kind of depressing but I wanted to see if I could do a dramatic one shot instead of my fluffy stories that I've written so far! Tell me if you think I did a good(e) job! Be honest!**

_Flashback:_

_Cammie was sitting against the wall, her tear streaked face buried in her delicate hands. Zach hated seeing her upset and hated himself because of the fact that he was the cause of her pain. He wanted to say that he didn't mean it, and he wanted so bad to be able comfort her in his arms and make everything okay, but he couldn't do anything so he had no choice but to walk away._

* * *

Zach didn't want to break Cammie's heart, but at the moment that was his best option. They've been together for more than a year since Zach was staying at Gallagher. Cammie was everything to Zach, one of the few things left in the world that brought him joy. Her smile, her eyes, and the faint blush in her cheeks when he calls her "Gallagher Girl" made everyday worth living. Cammie was the only person to see past the cold wall he's tried so hard to build up, and that was the reason of the breakup.

Loving someone takes commitment and trust, but that makes a person weak and vulnerable and spies shouldn't be either of those things. When you're vulnerable, the slightest thing can shatter your heart into a million shards and it would be terrible.

Zach wanted to end the possibility of Cammie's and his own pain early on before it could become worse. After all, what would happen if Cammie got captured by the Circle and never came back or Zach had to leave all of a sudden? Both of them would be heartbroken and it would be nearly impossible to recover.

This decision was difficult to make for Zach. He liked Cammie, wait no, he didn't like Cammie. Zachary Goode _loved _Cammie Morgan. But Cammie would be safer away from him, and even though he didn't want to let Cammie go, he knew he needed to.

Cammie would be heartbroken and vulnerable for a long time, but Zach hoped that Cammie would recover without him and become stronger and be able to smile that warm smile he grew to know and love.

Cammie deserved the best and Zach didn't think he could offer her what she deserved. He loved her and would die to keep her safe and happy, and breaking up with her and setting her free was the equivalent of dying to him.

He couldn't stay here at Gallagher where he could hurt Cammie, so one night he packed his few bags and left. Right before he left though, he had to let Cammie know how he really felt. Zach snuck into Cammie's dorm and looked at her one last time. Even in the dark, he could tell her precious face was wet with tears. He used his finger to gently wipe them away and brush her hair out of her beautiful face. Carefully, he kissed her cheek one last time to cherish forever. Zach taped the note on the table and looked at Cammie one last time before walking away forever.

* * *

Cammie couldn't sleep from the nightmares about the breakup. She woke up in the middle of the night and sat up in her bed. As she blinked sleep away, she noticed the note taped to the table. With the subtle moonlight coming from the window, she read the note.

_I just want you to know a few things. _

_I left Gallagher. Seeing you miserable was bad enough, I can't stay here to cause you any more misery. _

_And Gallagher Girl, I didn't want to hurt you, but if I stayed here with you, I'll hurt you even more than if I left. You deserved better than me. It hurts to write this, so I made this as painless as possible. _

_Lastly, __Cammie I just need you to know that I love you more than anything, and I'm so, so sorry._

_-Z_

Cammie was in tears by the time she finished reading the note. Then she realized something-Zach was leaving, and probably already gone. But she didn't want to give up yet, so she bolted out of the room, already wide awake. Surely enough, Zach's room was empty so she ran to the main entrance. Zach was just outside the gates of Gallagher, just staring off into the distance. Cammie stopped abruptly at the sight of Zach, the person that broke her heart 3 days ago and the same person that loved her. And she loved him back.

"Zach," Cammie's voice cracked saying his name. Zach turned around and it looked like his face was wet. Cammie looked harder, dumbfounded because Zach Goode doesn't cry, but there were genuine tears on his face. Zach stared at Cammie, unsure of what to do or say.

"I, I got your note," Cammie mumbled. Zach just nodded but turned to start walking away. "No!" She yelled and he spun around at the sound of her voice. "Please, don't leave me Zach," Cammie pleaded.

Zach didn't want to leave either, but it was better for both of them. When Zach didn't reply, Cammie kept speaking. "I need you. You make me feel happy and safe, and even though you can annoy the heck out of me with your cocky smirk I need you Zach. I love you."

They both stood there, staring at each other until Zach finally spoke. "Gallagher Girl, you know I love you too. I'm miserable when I'm not around you and you're my everything but if I stay-"

"If you stay," Cammie interrupted, "then we'll both be happy together. We'll keep each other safe. Zach, I know you think leaving will keep me safe, but you're the one to keep me safe. Please Zach." Cammie insisted, tears dripped from her eyes.

Zach walked closer and brushed the tears from her face, but Cammie just cried harder. Zach wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her so Cammie cried into his chest while Zach whispered comforting words into her ears. Finally, he whispered, "Nothing could ever make me leave my Gallagher Girl. I love you, Cammie." Cammie managed to smile through her tears so Zach tilted her head up and kissed her with all he had left.

They walked back into the building together without another word. Zach and Cammie are stronger and better together, and Zach felt stupid for ever thinking otherwise.


End file.
